stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Why catch them All?: Transcription
STUPID MARIO BROTHERS – EPISODE SIX TRANSCRIPT Over, accompanied by the title screen music from Super Mario 64 Mario and Luigi: Stupid Mario Brothers! Mario: Episode 6! Mario says "six", the word "SIX" appears beneath the title card, "S" highlighted in red, "I" in grey, and "X" in white. and Luigi once again arrive at the [[mailbox], and pull out another one of Bowser's letters] "[[List of music tracks used in Stupid Mario Brothers|theme]" starts up, his unintelligible language accompanied by subtitles] Bowser: So........................... They didn't get you guys... You know I didn't want them to hurt your (sic) right?... You guys coming back soon?... ..............miss you............ and Luigi are rather stumped by the letter, particularly the last line Mario: Pathetic! What a loser! stuffs the letter back in the mailbox Luigi: What do you want to do now Mario? Mario: Want to grow our mustaches back? Luigi: Okay! face the camera and hold their thumbs up in approval a black screen, a title reads "3 Months Later" Narrator: Three months later! standing at the mailbox, Mario and Luigi now have fully grown mustaches Luigi: What do you want to do NOW, Mario? Mario: Want to go ride a go-kart? Luigi: Okie dokie! and Luigi ride a go-kart up the [[Hill (gag)|hill]. Atop the hill, Mario and Luigi have stopped their kart] Luigi: Mario, these mustaches are getting really itchy! Mario: Want to shave again? Luigi: Okay! and Luigi simply tear off their mustaches and Luigi continue towards [[Mario's House|their house], accompanied by "Happy Together" by The Turtles] ♫Imagine me and you, I do I think about you day and night, it's only right To think about the girl you love and hold her tight So happy together♫ and Luigi stop the kart to laugh together ♫If I should call you up, invest a dime And you say you belong to me and ease my mind Imagine how the world could be, so very fine two drive off again So happy together♫ ♫I can't see me lovin' nobody but you For all my life When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue For all my life You an me-♫ on the [[battlefield], Mario and Luigi shriek horribly and stop their kart just before a small, round object hits the dirt in front of them. Bewildered, Mario picks up and surveys the object.] Mario: What kind of a moron throws a ball at someone? Luigi: I don't know Mario, but I think I see someone over there. Mario: Where? Luigi: Over there, see? He's hiding. points in the person's direction Stranger: Gotta catch 'em all. surveys his surroundings and then jumps out from behind a tree, to a cover of the original Pokémon TV show theme, which he then proceeds to dance to ♫I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Teach Pokémon to understand The pow-♫ and Luigi walk up to the stranger Mario: Excuse-a me, but who are you? Stranger: My name is Ash Ketchum! Ash: I come from Kanto City, I was trying to catch you. Mario: Catch me, why? Ash: Because, I gotta catch 'em all. Luigi: Catch WHAT all? Ash: All the Pokémon. Mario: What are Pokémon?! Ash: What I have to catch all of. Luigi: Why did you throw this ball at us? Ash: I mistook you for a Charizard, level 37, post-transformation Charmeleon. Mario: And that's a Pokémon? Ash: It is one of kabillions that I must catch, for I must, catch them all. Mario: And why do you have to catch 'em all?! Ash: Because, ...I gotta. camera dramatically zooms in on Ash's face during the last part of his sentence Mario: Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum... I remember where I heard your name! That's right, Donkey Kong mentioned you! He said you tried to shove him into one of those balls! Luigi: Oh, so he's THAT Ash Ketchum. Mario: Do me a favor, kid: Stay the crap away from us! Luigi: Yeah, and take your stupid ball with you! throws the Pokéball at Ash, hitting him with in the head. Ash begrudgingly picks up the ball and walks away, his back turned. Mario: Nobody likes you, Ash!!! Ash: Oh... clumsily drops the Pokéball and picks it up again while running off Luigi: Well thank goodness we got rid of that weirdo! Mario: I know! Who wears short sleeves in winter? Luigi: Hmm... I wonder what Wario and Waluigi are doing. at [[Wario's House]] Waluigi: What do you want to do now, Wario? Wario: Wanna watch The Golden Compass? Waluigi: No, that movie sucks! Let's watch Lord of the Rings! Wario: Whaaaaaat?!?! Wario tugs at Waluigi's overalls while yelling at him Wario: I hate Lord of the Rings, and I hate Peter Jackson, and I hate you! temper settles down as he quietly regrets lashing out at Waluigi Wario: Weh... Wanna go bug the Mario Brothers? Waluigi: Okay... ''screen of the [[Richalvarez] channel. Super Mario Bros. death jingle plays. etting kind] ''Category:Transcriptions Category:Season One